


Ficlets - Gifts & Prompts

by KatieNoctem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlets I have written either as gifts or from prompts on tumblr etc.<br/>I'm haloshornsglitter.tumblr.com if you want to send prompts/requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel - Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel and blowjobs, written for whatsanapocalae on tumblr

Dean moaned quietly, Cas’s mouth hot on his skin where he left kisses and licks. Hips juddering upwards involuntarily, desperate for more contact. Needing the feeling of skin on skin. Teeth scraped down his stomach, drawing a whine from his throat.

"Please Cas….."

Castiel hummed, licking a tentative stripe up the length of Dean’s cock, enjoying the growl and bucking of his hips that followed. Still humming quietly to himself as he closed his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, tongue running along the sensitive slit. Dean gasped, fisting a hand in Cas’s hair, the other digging into the sheets. Cas smiled against him, using one arm to pin his hips down,the other scraping up his thigh.

"Cas… oh…" It came out as a strangled whine, breaking into a breathy gasp as a finger pressed at his entrance, slick and gentle.

Cas worked him open as he sucked him off, always gentle but still insistent, the arm across Dean’s hips keeping him pinned down to the bed, totally at Castiel’s mercy. The first finger was soon joined by a second, scissoring and twisting in all the right ways. Dean’s breath was coming out in gasps and whines, hips bucking up into the heat of Castiel’s mouth against the strength of his arm. Then Cas curled his fingers, hitting the sweet spot and it was all Dean could do not to come on the spot against the blinding white behind his eyelids. His breath grew shallower, gasps and moans louder, and the grip in Castiel’s hair tightened to a point that would be painful for anyone else.

"Please. I’m gonna…"

Cas hummed once more, crooking his fingers and pressing in just the right place as his tongue and teeth and mouth worked in perfect unison. It was more than enough to tip Dean over the edge, hips snapping upwards as he came with a shout.

When the world stopped spinning and his breath was coming in even pants he cracked his eyes open to see Castiel kneeling between his legs, licking his lips with a smile.

"Dean Winchester you are beautiful."

"Love you too Cas."


	2. Megstiel - Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doodled a thing [here](http://haloshornsglitter.tumblr.com/post/57364924998/haloshornsglitter-i-doodled-a-megstiel-moment) and it resulted in this. Don't ask.

Castiel had vanished some time in the midst of the latest commotion in the common room. He didn’t like fighting, and Meg realised she probably hadn’t helped when she started getting angry at them all. So he had vanished, a tiny flutter of wings and he was gone. Now Meg needed to find him, which was easier said than done when the last time he had vanished she’d found him somewhere in the middle of the Australian outback. She just hoped this time he’d stayed a little closer to home, she had nearly been punched by a freaking kangaroo. This time Meg was lucky. Castiel was sat in the garden, a bee walking along the back of his hand. Smiling she sat quietly behind him, settling back to read her magazine whilst he sat entertained by the buzzing insect. She was reading a particularly interesting article about a man who murdered his next door neighbour over a garden gnome when the angel spoke.

“You found me.”

Meg looked up. “You catch on quick Clarence.”

Castiel just smiled serenely. “You were watching over me.”


	3. Mooseley - Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Sam sneaks down to the basement dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the amazing [johncroftianlullaby](http://johncroftianlullaby.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, aka [herbaliwick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/) on here

Sometimes, while Dean is busy exploring the bunker or tending to Cas, Sam will sneak down into the basement dungeon with a book to sit with Crowley. Dean wouldn’t approve of this, he knows, because Dean has never really trusted Crowley and with Sam weakened and still healing he can’t help but have flashbacks to Ruby. Sam doesn’t blame him, couldn’t, not since he and the demon have been getting closer. Too close maybe. But he does it anyway. He enjoys sitting down there in the cool dim light and Crowley appreciates the company. The knowledge that someone cares, cares about him enough to sit with him down there. And sometimes Sam will read aloud and sometimes Crowley will sing a few lines from one old song or another. Neither of them are sure what thing between them this is yet, how to quantify it, but it is comforting to both of them and that is enough


End file.
